


Chain Reaction

by Malecfan09



Series: Musical Malec Muse [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Music, just me messing around, no time line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecfan09/pseuds/Malecfan09
Summary: Using Diana Ross's song Chain Reaction to create little slices of Malec time. Because I can.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Musical Malec Muse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166129
Comments: 16
Kudos: 14





	Chain Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> I have read several one-shots or series that use music as a baseline for the story and felt inspired to have a go myself. This is a song written by the Bee Gees and made famous by Diana Ross on her album Eaten Alive released in 1986. 
> 
> I have tried to follow canon but I may have played around a little bit. There is no time line. Writer’s prerogative.
> 
> None of the characters are mine, of course, they belong to the great Cassandra Clare. Any mistakes are mine alone and I own them completely.

**_You took a mystery and made me want it_ **

**_You got a pedestal and put me on it_ **

**_You made me love you out of feeling nothing_ **

**_Something that you do_ **

“Here I’ve got something for you.” No one has ever bought something for Magnus before. Never. In all his years on this earth he has always been the giver. Alexander is continually surprising him with his generosity, his caring heart, his sincerity. He has the ability to knock the breath out of Magnus time and time again. He has never felt so special, so loved. And when he least expected it he finds that he is in love like never before and he cannot imagine a world without Alexander in it.

**_And I was there not dancing with anyone_ **

**_You took a little then you took me over_ **

**_You bet your mark on stealing my heart away_ **

**_Crying, trying, anything for you_ **

Their first meeting, in his nightclub, Pandemonium, gives Magnus goosebumps. “Who are you?” But as he quickly has to leave to deal with other matters he doesn’t have time to dwell on his initial reaction. The second time he meets him they work together to kill a circle member. “Well done” “More like medium rare” Not the best of introductions, he admits it himself. What he wasn’t ready for was the shy smile, the blush, the gorgeous hazel eyes and the clearly flustered shadowhunter. He’s sure he felt his own heart stop, his breath caught in his throat. Afterwards, he remembers a slightly awkward phone call…playing hard to get…I like a challenge. He can’t wait to start this very particular hunt, feels slightly breathless at the thought.

**_I’m in the middle of a chain reaction_ **

**_You give me all in the after-midnight action_ **

**_I want to get you where I can let you make all that love to me_ **

Hot lips, hot hands, hot bodies. Cat’s eyes. They are beautiful. You are beautiful. Discovering the taste, the smell, the feel of each other. Exploring what they like, what feels safe, what feels dangerous but in a good way. Hips grinding, chests heaving, spines shivering, lips murmuring, bodies in sync, moving to a silent song.

**_I’m on a journey to the inspiration_ **

**_To anywhere and there ain’t no salvation_ **

**_I need you to get me nearer to you_ **

**_So you can set me free_ **

He is tired, oh so tired. There is a lot on his mind with the circle threatening and Valentine on the loose. Then the urgent call for Luke. He had to help. Can’t leave his people to die without trying. His magic is diminishing. He’s at the end of his reserves. A hand. Cool, firm and strong. The energy filling his body, taking over his soul. He leans in, uses all he can. When he knows Luke is going to make it he slumps in strong, gentle arms. Alexander gave him, without hesitation, without question, all his power and Magnus is amazed and in awe of the generosity and honesty of this man. Alexander trusts him and Magnus feels something unlock inside him, something he thought had died a hundred years ago.

**_We talk about love, love, love_ **

**_We talk about love_ **

It seems to Magnus as if his magic has always loved Alexander. Has been waiting a lifetime for him. When they first meet, he has to restrain his magic, which crackles like firecrackers trying to connect to the other man. When they fight side-by-side Magnus can feel his magic reaching out to Alec, wanting to protect him too. When they go through a portal together his magic curls around Alec, pulling him through, together. When Alec arrives home at the loft after a day or night’s work, his magic welcomes him, soothes him, wrapping him in a warm, comforting blanket. When they cuddle on the couch together his magic hums and purrs in contentment. When they make love, his magic sings and buzzes, rejoicing in the shared intimacy and the presence of this amazing man.

**_You make me tremble when your hand moves lower_ **

**_You take a little then you swallow slower_ **

**_Nature has a way of yielding treasure_ **

**_Pleasure meant for you_ **

Soft lips moving against hard muscle. Calloused hands caressing smooth golden skin. Alexander makes love to Magnus as if he is worshipping a deity, something precious, something extraordinary. He moves slowly, kissing every centimeter of a body that has seen a thousand battles, healing the hidden wounds, creating caring, adoring, tender sensations. In all his hundreds of years, Magnus has never felt so loved.

**_You gotta plan your future is on the run_ **

**_Shine a light for the whole world over_ **

**_You never find your love if you hide away_ **

**_Crying, dying, all you gotta do is_ **

“I know you feel what I do Alexander” But Alec isn’t ready to face the world yet. He isn’t ready to stand up and change minds. He isn’t ready to face the clave and own his sexuality and his feelings for a Downworlder. He needs more time but time is running out.

**_Get in the middle of a chain reaction_ **

**_You get a medal when you’re lost in action_ **

**_I wanna get your love all ready for the sweat sensation, instant radiation_ **

He can’t believe it. “I’m getting married Magnus. To Lydia.” The world collapses around him. He is falling and not for the first time but this time seems so much worse.

“Fight for him”. He stands in the middle of the aisle, looking at Alec, only at Alec. He waits to see if he is enough. If he can change the tide.

**_You let me hold you for the first explosion_ **

**_We get a picture of our love in motion_ **

**_My arms will cover, my lips will smother you_ **

**_No more left to say_ **

There is chaos and panic and people running everywhere. Magnus passes several Downworlders who tell him about the Soul Sword, the Downworlder deaths and the Shadowhunter deaths. His heart is in his mouth. He can’t breathe. He has to find Alec. He has to be alive.

“I thought I’d lost you… Magnus I love you” “I love you too Alec” They hold each other tight, fear still gripping at the edges, relief starting to find its way in. There is no more need for words. The kiss they share says it all.

**_We talk about love, love, love_ **

**_We talk about love_ **

They will always find a way back to each other. Their love is indestructible.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this drabble then you can leave kudos. Comments are always welcome but not at all necessary. It is what it is.
> 
> Thank you to lawsofchaos for unwittingly inspiring the magic section with the ficlet intolerable.


End file.
